Automotive display apparatuses include a head-up display (HUD) in which operation information such as the vehicle speed, travel direction instructions, etc., are viewed by being projected onto a combiner such that the operation information and external environment information are visually confirmed simultaneously.
There is a monocular HUD in which the display image is visually confirmed with one eye. In a display apparatus such as a monocular HUD in which the display region (the viewable region) is narrow, a special optical system is necessary to limit the projection region of the emitted light. It is desirable for the HUD to provide a display that is easy to view.